


What's on my mind?

by Camelittle



Series: What's on my mind? [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arse Worship, Bad Poetry, Community: merlin_writers, Humor, M/M, Status Updates, humour has a u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelittle/pseuds/Camelittle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin updates his Facebook status. With a poem. About Arthur's arse.</p><p>That's it. Nothing else to see here, people. Move along please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's on my mind?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



> OK, for this you can ~~blame~~ thank the ~~terrible enablers~~ lovely people from the [](http://merlin-writers.livejournal.com/profile)[**merlin_writers**](http://merlin-writers.livejournal.com/) comm over on [Merlin Chat](http://www.chatzy.com/merlin-chat) late last night. Particular thanks to [](http://kitty-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**kitty_fic**](http://kitty-fic.livejournal.com/), for posting inspirational pictures, [](http://neuroticnick.livejournal.com/profile)[**neuroticnick**](http://neuroticnick.livejournal.com/), for posting inspirational links, and [](http://agirlnamedtruth.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://agirlnamedtruth.livejournal.com/)**agirlnamedtruth** for general ~~enabling~~ cheerleading.

**What's on my mind?**

A poem. By Merlin Emrys.

There are two things on my mind:  
Arthur, and his taut behind.  
He crouches, pretty, so unflappable,  
Presents a bottom, pert and slappable.  
When he stoops and bends right over,  
It makes my heart go supernova.

Curvaceous rump, round and plump,  
Two cheeky orbs protrude, bump, bump.  
Super, magic, first rate arse,  
Number one, the best in class,  
Gorgeous, juicy, perfect bum,  
I'd like to slap it til it's numb.

Like a peach it's ripe and fruity,  
Softly, firmly, fragrant booty,  
Nippable, squeezable, lickable, suckable,  
Perfect furl so tight and fuckable.  
Pat it, grab it, wiggle it, wag it!  
Can I take it home and shag it?


End file.
